I'm Sorry
by LittleBrotherHope
Summary: (This story is based on the ending where both Yuka and Naomi died) It's been half a year since Yoshiki, Satoshi, and Ayumi returned from Heavenly Host. Noticing how Satoshi is now seemingly broken and hiding his saddness, Yoshiki and Ayumi try to piece back all his the shattered shards. But didn't anyone warn them that if you play with glass that you might get cut? YoshikiXSatoshi
1. Chapter 1

**LittleBrotherHope: Hey Guys! This is the ending where both Naomi and Yuka die but Yuka shows up in her Bedroom at the end!**

**LittleSisterAngel: Um, We noticed when looking at character profiles that Yuka being alive held together the Mochida family, and they kinda showered her with affection and spoiled her. So... This is the after-effects of the school.**

**LittleBrotherHope: Yeah, We figured All of them would have PTSD because, going through that and living... It would mess you up. POV'S will change alot. So, We're gonna work really, really hard on this and trying to update as regulary as we can.**

**LittleBrotherHope and LittleSisterAngel: So, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Team GrisGris ownes Corpse Party, sadly.**

KISHINUMA YOSHIKI POV

Yoshiki knew he was supposed to be paying attention to the Teacher, but he couldn't help himself to think about the Brunette that was sitting in the desk next to him.

Mochida Satoshi, who had lost two people he loved in the same hell, and now no one knew who they were besides those who escaped from the hell that was Heavenly Host. Afterwards Ayumi, Himself, and Satoshi had all tried to sort out their problem's together, but Satoshi had somewhat drifted away.

He changed little by little.

He still looked somewhat the same, other than dark rings under his eye's some day's indicating that he hadn't slept, or the fact that he wore the Winter uniform all the time now (understood because, it was the winter season).

But his personality seemed to be completely shattered and broken. He talked and smiled with other's but his smiles, never quite reached his eyes. Bullies that rarely teased him for his somewhat feminine appearance who he had stood up to, now teased him at every chance they could get. He was obviously weak and fragile.

Completely opposite to Ayumi who now seemed to be determined to get better. He sighed as he thought of her, she seemed to think if she found a new group of friends she would instantly get better. She still called Yoshiki and talked to him, but it was mainly to talk about their nightmares and how Satoshi was doing. She now looked after him like a precious baby brother, and since his bullying started once again Yoshiki and Ayumi now found themselves Satoshi's silent protectors. It was also clear that Ayumi had now gotten over her crush for Satoshi, and she now prided herself in being a elder sister like figure for him.

"_Well, she had to get over the crush sometime, it's clear that Satoshi isn't any where near the mental capacity to have a steady relationship" _Yoshiki thought as his eye's flickered back to the teacher who was now handing out worksheets on Alegebra.

He sighed and with one final look at Satoshi he began to work.

)-(

Grey eye's widened in surprise at the sharp ring of the bell signaling lunch time.

_"Well, that was awfully fast" _Yoshiki thought to himself before standing up and stretching as the class cluttered out, most likely going to eat lunch in the courtyard. Picking up his bag, and opening it Yoshiki took out a simple bento that he had made earlier in the morning.

Putting his backpack back down he looked over at Satoshi who was reading a book at his desk, with no lunch anywhere in sight.

Yoshiki raised an eyebrow _"Where's his lunch? I've seen his appetite... Did he stop eating? Or he might have forgotten it..."_

Pulling his chair in front of his friend's desk, Yoshiki sat down his bento and got out the extra pair of chopsticks that he saved for just in case purpose's. Satoshi looked up his honey brown eye's questioning Yoshiki.

"I saw that you didn't have a lunch, so I thought we could share" He explained, holding out the chopsticks.

Satoshi smiled, what looked like an actual smile that could melt anyone's heart and cause both gender's fall in love, and took the chopstick's gratefully.

"So, How should we split it?" Satoshi asked gently, trying to figure out how they were supposed to share the delicous looking bento.

"Here, I have a habit of making even number of food so we can split it equally among our selves" Yoshiki replied, using his chopsticks to equally divide the mouth watering food.

Satoshi nodded his brown locks waving as he did so and waited until Yoshiki had finished dividing them and looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to start eating. Satoshi picked up a piece of sushi and began eating, eye's widening at the intense flavor from the food he had just eaten. He swallowed and smiled widely at Yoshiki.

"Your a really good cook, Yoshiki-kun" He complimented and giggled when Yoshiki's face turned a little pink at the comment.

"Thank you" He started eating as well " But if it's okay to ask, where is your lunch Satoshi?"

Satoshi's looked at him hesitating before "..I left it at home"

It didn't sound that believable the way he said it, but it sounded like a good excuse.

"Satoshi, the first rule in lying is never hesitate, now seriously what happened to your lunch?" Yoshiki asked him once again, not believing the lie one bit.

Satoshi flicked his eye's towards the window for a little bit before saying again "I left it at home on the counter"

Yoshiki sighed in defeat and muttered a soft "Fine" before, contining to eat. The rest of lunch was spent in silence as they ate, the only sounds page's being turned once in awhile.

)-(

Yoshiki yawned in relief as it seemed the school day was finally over. Their Teacher looked up from his paper's "Mochida-kun, please see my after class"

Yoshiki looked over at Satoshi who nodded his head and said a quiet "Hai, Sensei"

Yoshiki silently packed up his bag, and gave a silent goodby to Satoshi who returned it. Walking out of the door he continued putting on his Winter gear, preparing for the cold winds outside.

)-(

As Yoshiki worked and began taking customer's purchase's his mind wandered.

_"Why did Sensei want to see Satoshi? Shit, Don't tell me that his grades are dropping as well..." _Yoshiki internally thought as he gave the man his purchase.

He didn't want his friend's career to go completely down as well, as his mood and self-esteem already did. Yoshiki shook his head, He was worrying far too much about other's when for once he should at least worry a little about himself.

His nightmare's weren't as frequent but they happened at least every other night resulting in him falling asleep in class and asking either Ayumi or Satoshi for notes. They were both glad to help him in someway as he was recently helping them more than he helped himself.

Yoshiki sighed, he had been doing that alot lately, and concentrated on his work wanting to go home already.

MOCHIDA SATOSHI POV

God, the arguing never, fucking **stopped**.

His mother and father were arguing once again. They had been doing this ever since he got back. Satoshi looked at the door that connected his to Yuka's and almost cried.

When Yuka was... alive, his parents tried to tone down their arguments. Only arguing if she was out of the house or if she was, they would try to have silent yelling matches.

Now that he was alone, they would yell at each other every night. Ending up, with Miho his mother slamming the door and claiming she was going to spend the night at her friend Sakura's house. The first time this happened his father Hiro had sighed and told Satoshi to go up to his room. Later then Satoshi had come downstairs to get some water to discover that hsi father had passed out on the couch, drunk.

Huffing at the memory, he heard the tell-tale sound of his mother slamming the door on his father. Picking up his book (Sherlock Holmes, a american classic that he found at the library), he continued reading until nine p.m. when he was sure his father was aleep. Opening the door and walking down the stairs, he stepped into the living room sighing as he saw what he had expected. His father drinking and watching T.V., sitting on the couch.

For a second he was tempted to scream at his father, but shook the urge away. He would probably be grounded if he did. Walking and picking up bottles his father looked at him while he cleaned.

Looking at his father he glared "Papa, you need to stop this"

His father sighed and took put the bottle down burying his face into his hands "I know Sato **(A/N I know he didn't say his name, we figured it could be a nickname that his dad uses)**, I know..."

"No, no you don't Papa, if you did you would've stopped this" He whispered and grabbed the bottle before his father could take another swig of it.

"Sato why did you take that? Give it back now!" Hiro said, standing up from the couch surprised that his son had taken the bottle.

"No, Papa go to sleep. You need to stop drinking before Mama discovers that you have a hangover and yells at you again" Satoshi sternly said, refusing to give it to Hiro.

Satoshi blinked before he felt a sharp pain across his left cheek and was knocked down onto the hardwood floor, the bottle breaking as it hit the floor. Tears stung as they began rolling down as the realization had swept in.

His father had just **slapped** him.

He felt hands helping up and he opened his eye's looking at his father. Hiro looked heartbroken at what he had just done.

"Satoshi... Oh god, I'm so sorry" Hiro whispered at Satoshi, when he saw the bruise that was beginning to form.

He was pushed away by unsteady hands and he looked down at his son.

"Just...Leave me alone" Satoshi mumbled as he stood up and rushed up the stairs, away from his father who had just broke apart what remained of his family.

_"Why...? Why, did Papa hit me?" _Satoshi thought silently as he locked his bedroom door, and slid down to the floor.

It was a stupid idea to try to take the alchohal, but he never expected for his father to slap him. He whimpered and looked at the door that connected his to Yuka's.

_"Why did you have to leave me alone" _Was his final thought before he blacked out.

Too tired, from many sleepless nights and the exhaustion from crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**LittleBrotherHope: Hi guys! I've been working on the story and Here's the second chapter! I'll try to make it longer for your guy's sake! Anyway's I feel like this would be all their natural reactions. Ayumi's would be to try to forget it and leave it in the past so she could get stronger. Yoshiki would most likely try to help other's so he could forget about his problems and Satoshi, I'm sorry to say but he would most likely start to slowly break down.**

**I mean Yuka basically held his family together, and now she and Naomi are both gone it's pretty heartbreaking.**

**LittleSisiterAngel: Yo, Bro! Ya need to stop before you explain what's gonna happen in future chap's! **

**LittleBrotherHope: ? I guess your right... Anyways in this chapter we discover some of Satoshi's feelings! Now Angel can you please do the Disclaimer and Warning?**

**LittleSisterAngel: Team GrisGris ownes Corpse Party sadly! If we owned it, Yoshiki and Satoshi would've been stuck in the same space... New Story idea...**

**LittleBrotherHope: Definatly, And Warning! There will be flashbacks of gore, family going out of whack, and Satoshi going a lil cray-cray.**

**A/N: HOLY BAGELS WE'RE LATE FOR UPDATE WE APOLOGIZE WE ARE TRYING TO UPDATE EVERY FRIDAY**

**Enjoy!**

MOCHIDA SATOSHI POV

When, Satoshi first woke up he did NOT expect to be sleeping on the floor and back hurting like crazy. Getting up he slowly stretched his back like a cat that had just woke. Getting the kink's out of his back Satoshi looked in his mirror, the area on his right cheek where his father had slapped him was now a ill purple color.

_"I look like I was punched..."_ He thought as he gingerly touched the area, trying to figure out if it was as bad as it looked. He flinched as pain stung the right side of his face, and sighed.

Satoshi reached into the first aid kit he had placed next to his bed not too long ago, with him you could never be too careful. He reached in and grabbed some bandaid's, applying the biggest one to his face. He looked yet again in the mirror, he didn't look half bad now...

Who was he kidding? Satoshi looked terrible, he had dark circles under his eye's, and his brown hair was all over the place. He chuckled giggled at the irony, he looked like he a middle schooler again when he had been on a streak where he refused to sleep.

Satoshi picked up his hair brush and started brushing his hair, slowly and softly as not to pull his hair to hard and make it hurt. When his hair once again was neat and soft an idea struck him. He never had liked bandaids... maybe he could use some of his mother's concealer? Ripping off the bandaid, (which was _not_ a good idea, it had made his cheek hurt like Sachiko herself was clawing his cheek), he opened his door and tiptoed towards the bathroom.

His mother never really used makeup, she only used it for special occasions. So she wouldn't notice if she was missing some concealer.

Grabbing the concealer that matched his skin tone (He had been there when his mother had bought the concealer's. She had made sure to grab at least one of every skin tone) at the moment he opened the cap and dipped his finger's in. Rubbing it onto his face where the bruise was located he winced as he applied the concealer.

Satoshi looked at his reflection, it now looked like there was never even a bruise in the first place.

_"Perfect..."_ He thought as he put his mask on, the fake smile, and the fake happiness. Even before Heavenly Host he had been a bit depressed. Satoshi had guessed that it was because people had always been taking him for granted. They never thought he actually any problems and he did what he was expected to do.

Be the perfect child who listened to other's, never hurt anyone (it was his own rule, he didn't approve of violence. Although he did use it once and he hated that he had to), be a good older brother, be happy, and grow up to find a good wife and have a family.

Satoshi had alway's done what he was expected to do, but the last one... He didn't know that he could fullfil that expectation. He had thought he could when Naomi was alive, but he was a bit questiontive to his own feelings. She had always made him happy but... He felt like he never fitted with her.

He felt like she needed someone like Seiko. Shinohara was perfect for her and she always loved Naomi. Satoshi had hoped that their spirits there had found each other and were happy in heavenly host, that way if they were suffering they would comfort each other.

As his only love interest was dead, he didn't know... And he had always thought guys were more attractive than girls. But he always shunned these thoughts, because of a incident that had happened when he was younger. When he had been in third grade, Satoshi had opened his mind to these thoughts since he was young and naive. He had a crush on another boy, so when he had finally worked up the courage to to confess he had been downright rejected.

The boy who had been apart of the popular group of their grade, hated him and had made other's hate him. Satoshi shivered as he remembered that year, it had been his worst year of schooling other than the current time now. They had called him all kinds of homophobic slur's that no child their age should have known. And as the saying 'sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me'? It was utter bullcrap.

Words sting more than a punch, Satoshi had always known that.

Shaking his head Satoshi looked once more at himself before taking the small tub like container of concealer and put it inside his backpack (the concealer could wear off and people would start asking questions).

As he sat down, waiting for the correct time to head to school he thought about his friends Yoshiki and Ayumi. Satoshi had alot of problem's on his hands right now and he felt like he wanted to spill his problem's onto their shoulders. But he couldn't, he didn't want to be a bother. All his trouble's would probably just add to their own, and Satoshi would never stand for that.

He looked at the time, before grabbing his backpack. If he went the long route the bullies wouldn't be able to tease him. Even if he was a little late, it was worth it.

They wouldn't steal his lunch again, and he wouldn't have to depend on Yoshiki again.

)-(

KISHINUMA YOSHIKI POV

Yoshiki, honestly felt like he was going to throw up. He currently was located in biology and in front of him was a dead frog. He had been fine at first with dissecting the frog, it wasn't like he was about to get attacked by it and burst into flames and die if he touched it **( A/N I'm so sorry we made this joke Angel made me)**. But then when they had started to cut it open, the blood oozed out. Red blood.

And it reminded him of so much, Mayu's remain's splattered against the wall, Kizami getting kicked by Satoshi, the eerie writings on the wall of countless people's last words, corpses that littered the hallways, Sachiko's mangled body, and Yuka's death by Yoshikazu.

It made Yoshiki sick to his stomach. As he was about to ask if he could be excused his mind blanked. What about Satoshi?! He looked over at the brunette and saw that his reaction was somewhat worse.

Satoshi was just staring blank eye'd at the frog as it slowly oozed crimson. Yoshiki could only imagine what was going on inside his dear friend's head, before Satoshi just crumpled.

Many student's stared at the now asleep Mochida, who had just fainted from the sheer shock of the blood. Their Teacher walked over and shook Satoshi's shoulder gently.

Sensei sighed, before talking "Any volunteer's to take Mochida to the infirmary? I believe he's fainted"

Many hands rose but Yoshiki's hand was up first, he had to get Satoshi away from the blood, and it was a chance for himself to get away from the blood as well.

Yoshiki's teacher looked at him "Kishinuma, take Mochida to the infirmary if you may, I'll write a pass"

Yoshiki nodded before standing up and simply just picking up Satoshi, ignoring the looks of laughter from his classmates and took the pass.

_"Man he's light as a feather... He better be eating properly" _Yoshiki thought to himself as he walked down the hallway and down the stair's.

Shortly he was in the Infirmary, looking at Satoshi, waiting for him to wake up. Yoshiki looked at him, taking his appearance. Satoshi's light brown hair was splayed neatly framing his face a few strands in front of his face were slightly pushed back by Yoshiki's hand, Satoshi was a bit more paler than he was before Heavenly Host, and a bit of purple?

Yoshiki's eyebrow's furrowed as he looked at the purple spot on Satoshi's skin, before rubbing his cheek more until all the makeup was removed. Yoshiki's eye's widened, it look liked the brunette had been backhanded by someone.

Rage begin to fill him, who had dared to even hurt Satoshi when they knew that he basically had a very overprotective (figurtive) sister and friend who would've kicked the living shit out of them if they knew who did it? Then a thought hit Yoshiki, what if someone had hit Satoshi yesterday and had taken his lunch? Yoshiki wouldn't have even noticed Satoshi's bruise if the concealer hadn't worn off somewhat.

He sighed as leaned back in his chair and made sure to talk about this Ayumi later on.

_"Satoshi...What did that place do to you?" _Yoshiki thought as he looked over once again. Of course that was a stupid question to ask himself, he already knew what it did to them. It had placed a fist size dent in them that most likely damaged them all.

"What!? Oh, shit where's Yuka!?" A voice called out startling Yoshiki out of thoughts.

Satoshi seemed to be distressed looking around until he saw Yoshiki.

"Kishinuma! We have to find-"

He was interupted by the blonde, "Satoshi, we're not in heavenly host"

Satoshi seemed to be disturbed by the news that they were no longer in heavenly host and looked around. The panic slipped out of his eye's as he realized where he currently was.

"Oh... Did you take me here...?" He mumbled out quietly.

For some reason, Yoshiki's cheeks felt like they were burning "Yeah... It seemed fit that I would be the one to get you here..."

Satoshi smiled "Thanks, Sorry about fainting... it was just the blood... it reminded me of..." He trailed off shivering as if he was cold.

"It was the same with me, I thought I was going to be sick" Yoshiki confessed, sighing.

Satoshi eye's widened as if he wasn't expecting that, and then smiled "I'm glad I wasn't the only one who felt that"

Yoshiki smiled back but faltered as his eye's landed on the bruise once again. _"Should I ask him?... I think I will" _He thought.

"Satoshi, Where did you get the bruise?" He asked.

The room seemed to grow still and silent as Satoshi's eye's widened and his hand went reflexivly to his cheek.

"It's nothing..." He muttered as he drew his legs to his chest, as if he was trying to protect himself from the question's that he didn't want to be asked.

"That's bullshit Satoshi, both you and I know it" Yoshiki ground out. He was getting sick of never knowing what was the brunette's problem and that he never shared it with him.

"Don't you have anything else to do like going to class?" Satoshi said coldly, and Yoshiki recognized that tone from when he had used it before to put up walls and avoid something.

"No, and I'm not going anywhere until you tell me" He said as Satoshi's shoulder's then slumped in defeat.

"Fine, you win... I got punched in the face by those jerk's alright?" The brunette said as he started to shake, like he was going to break if anyone even touched him.

Yoshiki felt guilt for pressuring Satoshi to tell him how he had gotten the bruise, and looked down at his hands reprimanding himself for being so insensetive to how Satoshi was feeling.

Reaching his hands over to Satoshi he pulled him in for a hug a bit awkwardly as he had never really consoled anyone other than Ayumi at Heavenly Host and his younger sister when he was younger.

"You can always come and tell me or Ayumi any of your problems you know that, right?" Yoshiki mumbled into Satoshi's hair, blushing at the closeness of himself and the smaller male.

"Yeah... I just didn't want to bother you two" Satoshi said into his jacket, squirming a bit.

"You know you aren't bothering any of us, we have to stick together if we want to get past this.." Yoshiki said letting Satoshi go from the hug, revealing that Satoshi's face was bright red.

"T-Thanks..." He stuttered.

A bright voice called out from the door "Did I miss something?"

Yoshiki and Satoshi instantly turned their heads towards the door now bright red, and saw Ayumi giggling. She walked over to them and patted Satoshi's head and began asking them what happened.

Yoshiki quickly explained what had happened leaving out Satoshi's mini-breakdown when he had woken up, and Ayumi had immdietly started scolding Satoshi.

"Next time they do that, come straight to me alright! I'll report them to the teacher!" She said as Satoshi looked away,

"...Fine..." He sighed in defeat.

Ayumi smiled before turning back to Yoshiki "Hey, Kishinuma may I please talk to you in the hallway for a second?"

"Er, yes?" The blonde replied before following Ayumi into the hallway. She looked around to see if anyone was there before once again turning to Yoshiki.

"Kishinuma-kun... you are aware of Mochida's mental state correct?" She asked him, tilting her head to the side a bit.

He nodded in reply, of course he would know.

Ayumi's voice gained a icy edge "Listen, _Yoshiki_ I stopped crushing on Satoshi for a reason, I realized he wasn't in the right state to get a girlfriend, That doesn't mean I still don't, **like** him. So listen, If I catch you starting to flirt with him, I promise I **will** make your life a living hell, alright?" She said the last word in a sickeningly sweet tone.

Yoshiki knew a threat when he saw one and he knew that Ayumi was a force not to be reckoned with, so he gulped and nodded, albeit confused.

Ayumi smiled and waved "Well, see you later Kishinuma-kun, have a nice day" she continued down the hall.

Yoshiki stared after her, shaking his head in wonder at the conversation that they just had. He was just comforting Satoshi, why would she suspect he would start to flirt with the brunette?

Well... He could see why Ayumi suspected, Satoshi after all was a fairly attractive boy, He could easily outlook (**A/N We have no idea if that's a real word so... just think of it as one) **some of the girls in their class. He was kindhearted, timid, a bit shy, and easily embarressed all this attributing to his uniqe personality.

Yoshiki shook his head before turning and opening the door to the infirmary, walking inside. He was greeted by the sight of the school nurse, talking to Satoshi, who was listening intently.

"-she had to go home for the rest of the day because of a overprotective mother, who had assured us that her daughter would be gone for the rest of the day, and would return tomorrow despit her daughter saying she was completely fine" The nurse laughed as she continued her story.

Satoshi was smiling, obviously humored by her story before they both had turned their heads to Yoshiki.

"Ah, Kishinuma-kun, I was just telling Mochida about a girl who had thought she was dying because she had her menstrual cycle for the first time" She smiled.

A bell chimed signaling the end of the day "Why don't you two go gather your stuff, and go outside to hang out in the snow?" She asked the two.

"Alright Ms. Kagawa, please have a nice day" Satoshi waved as he got up and walked over to the door along with Yoshiki.

Yoshiki nodded awkwardly as Satoshi closed the door behind them.

"Well, That was entertaining, so what did Shinozaki-chan want to talk about with you?" He asked the blonde in mild curiosity as they walked down the hallway, ignoring other classmates as they walked.

"Oh, She was asking me why we were dissecting frogs in class today" Yoshiki replied, not wanting to talk about the true topic of their conversation.

"Alright then" Satoshi smiled, clearly in a good mood.

A awkward silence filled followed the two as they walked.

Yoshiki thought for a while as they arrived at the biology room and collected their stuff and came to a conclusion. He mentally high-fived himself.

"Hey, Satoshi are you busy this weekend?" He asked the smaller boy.

Satoshi turned to him "No, not at all why are you asking?" He straightened his stuff with his hand, and opened the classroom door waving to their teacher who in turn waved back at the two.

"Well, I was hoping you could spend the weekend with me, just hanging out and watching movies I guess?" He replied following him, he'd be damned if Ayumi got mad at him for friendly bonding!

The brunette smiled brightly **(A/N cutest smile in the universe trust me)** and laughed out " I would love too! What time do you want me to come get me?"

"Come get you?" Yoshiki repeated tilting his head to the side a bit.

"Well, yeah? I don't know where you live" Satoshi replied mimicing his actions, raising a eyebrow. "Oh, yeah, um maybe 4:30? Do you mind walking?" Yoshiki asked as they continued walking once again.

"Nope not all! so that gives me a hour and a half to get my stuff ready! Wait... Don't you have work?" Stoshi asked worry, creeping into his voice. Yoshiki smiled " Today is a payed day off, and I have no work during the weekend hourse since the shop is closed on weekends!"

Satoshi instantly brightened again "So I'll see you later alright?"

Yoshiki nodded and they both waved to each other and seperated ways.

**LBH: We hoped you enjoyed! We're currently working on the next chapter and sorry for ending it so abruptly! Please make sure to vote on the poll on my homepage! And we are currently working on doing Corpse Party one-shots! You can request a yaoi or yuri couple or a reader x character story! If you have a account please send the request to my inbox. If not your welcome to leave a request in the reviews!**

**And to answer your question Nero and Aqua: Yes ;) *AGRESSIVLY SPINS OUT OF HERE***


	3. Chapter 3

**LSA: Well, it looks like Brother has finally started working on the new chapter so yo tell me what you want, what you really really want**

**LBH: ….. That's Spice Girls isn't it…**

**LSA: um…..**

**LBH: Knew it, and as Angel said I have started working on I'm Sorry again, Gomen for not working on it but we were moving (LSA: AGAIN) to a new house. But we think we are going to stay for a long time in this one so now we've been typing between breaks**

**LSA: DO THE WARNINGS ALREADY WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS FOREVER**

**LBH: Impatient**

**Warnings: Intense Fluff, Fantasy, A fan girl Okaa-san and a cute brunette**

**Disclaimer: Angel and Hope do not own Corpse Party, It is owned by Team Gris-Gris**

**Enjoy!**

**)-(**

Satoshi giggled as he opened the door to his house, and hopped into it closing the door behind him.

He had no idea why but he felt completely and utterly happy. Perhaps it was because he was getting to spend some quality time with his best friend for once ever since…..

He shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts, he was happy! And he couldn't just stay in the dumps all the time!

Rushing to his room he threw open the door and called "Mama! I'm going over to Yoshiki's, alright?"

He heard his mother laugh, it looked like she was in a good mood as well "Remember to use protection!" She shouted.

Satoshi's face immediately turned a dark red and he dropped the clothing in his that were in his hands "M-Mama! Not like that!" He shrieked.

There was a burst of laughter of his mother and an all right from her.

He continued packing, his blush slowly fading away as he concentrated on what to bring. He looked a stuffed bear at the end of his bed, Yuka had made it for him when their mother had been teaching her how to sew… But why was it still here?

All reminders of her existence had been erased but her room and the bear she had given him. A sudden wave of despair shook his heart and he hugged to bear tightly before packing it as well. He hoped the blonde wouldn't make fun of it, if he did…. He was going to get an earful of sass.

Looking over at the clock he was surprised to see that it was already 4:41. He peered out the window and saw Yoshiki running and slip on a piece of ice before getting back up, mouthing curses and walk slowly to his door.

The brunette quickly put his scarf on triple looping it (because his mom had made it last year and it was LONG), a pair of his gloves, and his winter coat. Looking at the mirror all he could visibly see was from nose onwards up. Shaking his head and grabbing his bag, he ran down the hallway. Yoshiki was standing in the doorway, waiting for him.

"Oh Hey! Are you all ready?" Yoshiki asked him.

Satoshi nodded "Yup! Let's go~"

Shouting a goodbye to his mom, Satoshi followed the blonde down the sidewalk.

"Your Mom's nice" Yoshiki said, to fill up the awkward silence in hope of a conversation.

Satoshi smiled behind his scarf "Yeah, She is Yuka took after-"He stopped abruptly in the middle of his sentence.

He looked down at his shoes and he felt a sudden chill of despair and cold surrounding them.

"Uh, so where was your dad?" Yoshiki asked Satoshi as he grasped his hand as to not lose him in the crowd of people they were passing through (He remembered how they had completely lost Satoshi in the crowd at the cultural festival).

Satoshi blushed a bit at the gesture and hid his face albeit more into his scarf as he answered "He doesn't get off work until six at night"

"Oh Alright Holy shit the snow is coming down" The blonde said as the snow came down harder than before and he shivered.

"Yeah it is… Let's hurry if we don't want to catch a cold"

Yoshiki nodded in response dodging a few people and before turning a corner to reveal an apartment complex.

They entered the complex and saw a cheery young woman at the counter who waved at Yoshiki.

"Hello Kishinuma-kun! Eh? Who's your little boyfriend over there?" She asked them merrily.

Yoshiki turned bright red as did Satoshi who quickly dropped his hand from the other's grasp.

"He's just a friend!" Yoshiki glared at her.

"If you say so!" She aid rolling her eyes before holding out her hand towards Satoshi "Nice to meet you, my name's Mikado Miyu! But just call me Miyu, alright?"

Satoshi nodded as he shook her hand "My name's Mochida Satoshi, it's a pleasure to meet you Miyu-chan"

Miyu giggled "Oh my god, you're adorable and so respectful! Hehe maybe you could teach Kishinuma-kun to be better behaved"

'_She reminds me a lot of Seiko or a bit like Mayu... They would've gotten along' _He thought to himself as Yoshiki rolled his eyes and gave her a final glare before walking over to the stairs.

"You better not mind walking, the elevator's been busted forever and they never get to fixing it" Yoshiki said as he started walking up.

Satoshi shook his head "No I don't mind at all" and he began walking up after the tall blonde.

"Miyu-chan seemed nice" he said thinking about his encounter with the cheery silvered haired girl.

"You think that until she actually opens up that yapper of hers, she'll never shut up once she does" Yoshiki sighed.

"Maybe if you give her peanut butter?" the brunette said thoughtfully.

Yoshiki laughed "I think that only works on dogs"

Satoshi shrugged as they entered a hallway "You never know"

They walked until the last door was spotted and a label read:

**KISHINUMA YOSHIKI**

**APT 3F**

Yoshiki reached into his pocket and pulled out a key before opening the door. The apartment was small yet, neat. There was a living room where a medium sized brown couch was. The carpet was a nice tan color and there was a clean kitchen nearby.

"It's not much, but it's more of a home than I'll ever have" Yoshiki said as he walked in and removed his shoes and coat.

Satoshi smiled "I think it's absolutely wonderful"

He removed his shoes as well before asking "Where should I set up my sleeping stuff?"

Yoshiki scratched his head "Well shit didn't think of that…. I'll take the couch, you can have the bed alright?"

Satoshi shook his head "I'll have the couch, I'm the guest"

"Since you're the guest you get to have the bed"

"Couch"

"Bed!"

"I'll take the couch Yoshiki and that's final!" Satoshi said in a firm manner not wanting to get into an argument.

There was a silence before Yoshiki sighed "Fine, but you get an extra blanket"

Satoshi nodded willing to give into that and looking at the clock which read 5:33.

"It's too early to sleep or get ready for sleep, so what should we do?" He asked.

"Just talk, I guess?" Yoshiki mumbled.

"Alright, so…." Satoshi started to retrieve some stuff from his bag "I'm applying for a job"

The blonde looked over "A job? Where at?"

Satoshi gave Yoshiki the flier he had brought with him "This diner, it pays pretty well and I figure I could save up money for the future or something like that…"

Yoshiki took a good look at it "It seems to be trustworthy… What brought this on?"

Satoshi looked thoughtful "I think it'll just help me get my mind off things"

Yoshiki nodded "That makes sense…. Just be careful"

"I will, jeez" Satoshi rolled his eyes.

Yoshiki glared "Hey, I'm just looking out for you"

"I know, I know…." The brunette looked out the window without continuing.

"…So, there's a rumor going around at school that Tsubota-Sensei is a pervert" Yoshiki said trying to strike up the conversation up again, even if they did sound like one of those gossiping girls from school.

"There is? He doesn't seem like a pervert, maybe a bit strict but not a pervert…" Satoshi replied unsurely.

"Well it makes sense, he puts a lot of girls in detention for even talking a bit so who knows what goes on in there" Yoshiki said tapping his chin in thought.

Satoshi shook his head "You shouldn't imply that about our Sensei!"

Yoshiki continued "He might even be looking at girls butts? Plus his mightier than thou attitude might have to do with it!"

Satoshi's face went red a little and he smacked the other over the head "He might be a bit- okay really strict and mean but I doubt it! If I had to suspect any teacher of being a pervert I would have to say Kurosawa-Sensei would most likely be one!"

Yoshiki rubbed his head and glared at the other "Why Kurosawa-Sensei? He's too quiet and he's really nice to everyone"

"If you read books about different types of criminal behavior you would see that he would be really suspicious" Satoshi huffed.

"Tell me, how?" Yoshiki asked as he arched an eyebrow in question.

The brunette sighed "One, He's quiet and therefore we have no idea what he really is thinking. Two, He helps out boys as well but he always starts with girls first. Third, he's good at controlling his body language so he must be well practiced at holding in emotions and finally, you can never trust the quiet ones"

Yoshiki blinked and there was an awkward silence once again.

"You read way too much"

"Hey! It gets awfully boring at home alright!" Satoshi snapped to his own defense.

Yoshiki laughed "So you stare at him? What if he thinks you have a crush on him or something?" although he winced a second later at what he had just implied.

The smaller male glared "If he did I suspect he would have confronted me about it and I only watch for observation, he seems way too suspicious to me and plus uh… Ayumi told me all of that..."

There was a small thud outside interrupting Yoshiki before he answered and they both walked to the window.

A pile of snow had fallen off the roof and collapsed onto the ground below causing a few dogs to start barking at the sudden sound in alert.

"Wow, it seems like we're getting a lot of snow this year" Satoshi said as tapped on the glass where ice had formed making intricate patterns.

"Yeah… Hey, do you want some hot chocolate?" Yoshiki asked the other looking towards the kitchen.

"That would be nice, Thank you" Satoshi nodded and the blonde began walking into the kitchen, brunette in tow.

Yoshiki looked at him in question before Satoshi answered "I wanted to know if I could help"

A firm nod was his answer "Can you get the mugs? They're in the left cupboard to right next to you"

Satoshi nodded as well "Yep!" He opened the cupboard and retrieved two mugs both bearing a Santa Claus and reindeer.

Looking at them he giggled earning an odd look from Yoshiki "It's nothing, It's just they're rather festive aren't they?"

"Yeah, I guess they are? Can I see them?" Yoshiki asked and Satoshi handed them over to him who poured the mix and water in.

"Pass me the milk will ya?" He put out a hand before Satoshi handed that to him as well.

He poured about a spoon of milk in each and waited them to cool for a bit. "So while that's cooling, what's your favorite Christmas movie?" Yoshiki asked the other trying to attempt a conversation.

"I like that one American classic, the Grinch Who stole Christmas or a Christmas tale with the four ghosts visiting this old guy and they teach him the error of his ways" Satoshi replied cupping his cheek as he leaned on the counter with the same arm.

"Ghosts teaching wrongs from rights huh?" Yoshiki muttered.

"Wish ghosts did that in real life…..If they did we wouldn't be all alone like this…" Satoshi smiled bitterly and looked down at the ground.

Yoshiki didn't even know what to do when the brunette looked sadly at the floor, but he did have the strong urge to hug him and tell him it was alright. Okay maybe he did know what to do but this was a bit frustrating that the other was acting like an over emotional girl (A/N LSA: Hey! Hope that's offensive towards me you jackass! LBH: I only state the truth, but excuse my rudeness ladies).

Sighing he checked the Hot chocolate to see if it had cooled down somewhat and it had. He grabbed one before nudging the brunette who looked up at him and smiled somewhat before taking the mug gratefully.

"So what is The Grinch Who Stole Christmas?" He asked the other taking a sip of his drink as well.

Satoshi looked at him in disbelief "If you are seriously joking I'm about to smack you"

Yoshiki shook his head "Nope I've heard of it a few times, but I've never seen the movie"

Satoshi twiddled his thumbs while holding the mug nervously "Well it's about a race of human like beings called Who's, that apparently they live on snowflakes-"

"Snowflakes?"

"Yes, snowflakes. Now if I may continue, they are a very happy race who certainly enjoy Christmas, but a green humanoid creature er, thing named the Grinch absolutely detests Christmas and the Who's happiness. So on Christmas Eve he takes a sleigh and steals every single one of their presents. So when they all wake up they're sad but they still enjoy Christmas because they still have their family and friends. The Grinch who feels angry at their singing of Christmas songs feelings of hatred dissipates and his holiday spirit is awoken as well and he gives every present back" Satoshi explained.

Yoshiki blinked "Wait so this guy was a crazy racist burglar Santa and they totally forgave him just because he gave back their presents and it was in spirit of the holiday?"

"That's um- a Blunt way of saying it, but yes" Satoshi sipped his drink.

Yoshiki looked at him strangely "If it was me, I would've hauled his sorry ass to jail"

The smaller male sighed as he set back down his mug "The movie is literally a moral story about teaching kids that Holidays don't come in a box or on a plate of food, it's about spending time with family and friends. Even if the Grinch wasn't a friend at first he became one didn't he?"

"I guess so…. But I'm looking out for green racist Santa's now, I don't want your presents to be stolen" The blonde said looking serious.

Satoshi burst out laughing "Oh my god!" he exclaimed beating his hand on the counter.

Yoshiki rolled his eyes before looking at the clock and holy crap it was Seven already!? 

"Yeah, I noticed the time too…. Um do you want to watch a movie or listen to some music?" Satoshi asked as he looked over at Yoshiki.

"Let's watch a movie, Shinozaki let me borrow one the other day and it's pretty good" The blonde said setting his mug down as well and walking into the living room.

"What kind of Movie?"

"You'll see" Yoshiki smirked as he took the DVD out of its container and turned on the DVD player that he had bought last year that was on sale.

Satoshi shivered, oh god it was going to be something bad wasn't it? Ayumi had always had a love of scary movies and such.

Yoshiki turned on the T.V. screen and pressed the play button before sitting next to Satoshi.

Let the fun start

)-(

Yoshiki regretted putting the movie in now. Satoshi was curled up in a ball of blankets, only his face showing and cowering. The movie honestly wasn't even that scary, it just had cheesy effects and costumes.

The antagonist a weird shape-shifter like being and was going around the city killing random citizens. Even the story line was shitty.

But the fake blood, that looked like mixed up water and fruit punch was making him nauseous and he swore he could smell the deathly scent of Heavenly Host. Abruptly standing up he went over and ejected the DVD from the player before turning back to the brunette.

A twinge of guilt hit him when he saw that silent tears were running down Satoshi's face as he stared at the screen like he was expecting it to attack him at any given moment.

Oh god he had made Satoshi's mood even worse when he had been trying to improve it.

"Hey, I'm sorry that wasn't a good movie choice. I shouldn't have picked it…. It reminds me of that too" He sat back down next to the smaller male.

Satoshi sniffled "Whatever…. I'm going to set up my stuff"

Yoshiki nodded "I'll help"

He got up again and reached his hand towards the brunette who took it and was helped up.

"Alright I'll get the bla-" Yoshiki tripped over Satoshi's bag, causing him to crash onto the other making him fall as well.

"Ow..." He mumbled before hearing the brunette under him squeak.

Looking at the other, Yoshiki noticed Satoshi's red cheeks and then the cause. Yoshiki had pinned the other's arms above his head, his body lying on top of the brunette, and their faces inches apart from each other.

The blonde's face went bright red as well and he got off, saying a quick sorry as he did so.

Satoshi nodded and lay there dazed before rolling over to his stuff and getting out a pair of pajamas. He started to pull off his shirt revealing smooth skin-

"H-Hey! Warn me before you start undressing!" Yoshiki stuttered out in embarrassment as he turned around.

"Now you can continue!"

There was a silence of only clothes shuffling and hitting the ground (Yoshiki wondered to himself why he was even listening to that) and some more shuffling before Satoshi said "Alright"

Yoshiki turned back around to see Satoshi dressed up in a large shirt and shorts that didn't quite fit his frame, carrying a stuffed bear with him (A/N: we need you to envision this sight and save it into your cerebral cortex).

Yoshiki arched an eyebrow in question "What's up with the stuffed bear?"

Satoshi huffed "It's something important to me alright?" he began making a makeshift bed on the couch.

Yoshiki grabbed one of his extra blankets putting it down as well.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" He asked

"Yes"

"Are you absolutely-"

"Yes Yoshiki, I'll sleep fine jeez"

Yoshiki fought the urge to roll his eye's "Fine, if you need anything just come and get me all right?"

A nod was his answer. He bid the other goodnight before walking into his bedroom and undressing and getting into his pajamas and then bed.

Sighing he closed his eyes and let himself drift off to sleep.

)-(

_Yoshiki looked around. He was back in heavenly host. The smell of fresh blood filled his nose and he looked around. Satoshi was sitting there sobbing with his sister's body in his arms, blood staining his white shirt as his Yuka's body bled out._

_Another person caught his attention._

_Yoshikazu with a pair of bloody shears slowly advanced on the oblivious and hysterical boy. Yoshiki suddenly tried to dart forward, to stop Yoshikazu from killing another important person he cared about. But he found he couldn't move._

_He tried to yell to warn the brunette but no sound came out of his mouth. Eye's widening in horror as he had to watch helplessly as he watched Yoshikazu raise the shears, Satoshi turned his head, finally noticing him and eye's becoming pinpricks of fear. _

_Yoshikazu sunk the shears down and-_

Yoshiki abruptly sat up, breathing heavily. Only a nightmare, he repeated to himself. Only a nightmare. Satoshi was safe in the living room, sleeping. He wasn't dead or bleeding out.

His door swung open somewhat and he heard soft footsteps. He looked over to see the brunette who was shivering and had three blankets wrapped around him.

"S-Sorry if, I-I woke you up. I think t-the heater broke" He chattered.

Yoshiki noticed the chilly air around him and silently cursed his heater "Uh, you could share the bed with me if you want?" He asked.

Satoshi walked over a bit, looking unsure "If I d-don't take up much space"

Yoshiki scooted over and patted the spot next to him "Here you go"

The smaller male climbed in next to him, trying to give him as much space as he could before laying down "Thanks"

Yoshiki shrugged before laying back down as well, strangely comforted knowing that the brunette was next to him and couldn't possibly be harmed in any way. Closing his eyes once again he listened to the steady breaths Satoshi breathed before fading into sleep once more.

)-(

When Yoshiki woke up he felt tired and he just really wanted to fall back asleep. He felt his arms wrap around tighter against source of a small warmth. It was comforting and he was just about to drift off into sleep when the warmth moved a bit.

Wait.

What?

This did not feel like his cat at all. It was softer but had more shape and most of all considerably larger than the cat could ever be. Unless his cat had somehow genetically mutated overnight. He was tempted to open his eyes to figure out what it was.

Sighing he decided that he would and The blonde opened them to see his arms wrapped around Satoshi in a protective embrace, his chin resting on the brunette's head and Satoshi cuddling with him.

His face flushed a bright red, they must've subconsciously shifted into this position last night. Slowly unwrapping his arms around the smaller male, he heard the smaller male give a sound of annoyance before nuzzling into his chest. Sighing, he rewrapped his arms around the other no matter how awkward it may seem.

He looked down at Satoshi's sleeping face. He looking peaceful and dare he say adorable? Brown hair was in a flying mess around yet they seemed to frame his face at the same time, pink lips that looked soft breathed were parted slightly, and his eyelashes fluttered every now and then.

Yoshiki felt his cheeks redden and he shook his head to clear his thoughts. It was weird to think of his best friend as adorable. Girls like Shinozaki were adorable. Sighing and closing his eyes again perhaps he would just enjoy the peace and quiet while he had it?

**)-(**

**LBH: Finished with chapter three! We hoped you liked it and it is considerably longer than the rest of the chapters so far. We plan on making them longer like this one, perhaps a bit longer.**

**LSA: Well! He finally got to it after I pestered him enough! As he said we are planning to make the chapters longer like this one. Also we apologize for not updating sooner again **

**LBH: Gomen! We promise to try to update sooner! Please review, we would like to see what you think of the story so far**

**LSA: Yup! And by the way, I made Miyu I really like that name! It's not related to the one in the manga or a Mayu knock off. And I'm so happy! Yoshiki's kokoro is starting to go doki doki for Satoshi!**

**LBH: Dear kami, you have been watching too much lucky star haven't you?**

**LSA: Yup, it's addicting! Plus Durarara! You know which character you remind me most of Hope? Hint: He's a sarcastic little son of a bitch**

**LBH: It's Izaya isn't it**

**LSA: YEP~ And same as hope said REVIEW!**

**Bye~**


End file.
